Stronger
by FairyTailForever18
Summary: A story about Yuen Hiroshe, a Fairy Tail guild member's way to getting stronger, with romance involved :) First FanFic!
1. OC Characters

A/N: Hey there! This is one of my first fanfictions. I know it may not be;nice, but at least I did my best and I'm just writing these random ideas that float out of nowhere! Oh and please bear with the typography, I'm just using my phone so I can't input font styles.

* * *

OC Characters:

Kazumi Yuen Hiroshe  
17  
Female  
5'4  
Black Long Hair  
Black Eyes  
Katana Fire Dragon Slayer  
Spells: (1) Katana Fire Dragon's Roar/Silver Fist/Wing Attack

(1) Sword Element: Like Erza's Heaven Wheel swords, only with the elements Fire, Silver/Gold, Light, Darkness. Takes up quite a lot of power. Still mastering the control of elements.

(1) Paidreacha Ciorcal: Stonehenge: Meaning Prayers big and heavy flaming silver/gold rocks to attack the opponent.

Golden Crimson Rose: Samuria Ignis Coniugare (Samuria: Name of Yuen's dragon. Ignis Coniugare: Love Connect) : Creates a very powerful attack strengthened by willpower and love. Creates a heavy, strong, burning and piercing drive of extremely bright light, composed of silver, gold, fire, light and all the strength of those who have a strong connecrion to you combined.

Silver Crimson Lily: Dream Weave: Creates a dream catcher circle and uses the opponents hopes and dreams against them, or to heal or to retrieve a memory.

Golden Crimson Lotus: Exploding Katana/Phoenix Samuri

Silver Crimson Lobelia: The Lost City : Atlantis: Summons strong waves and gets the opponent lost.

Silver Crimson Lavander: Lullaby: Makes the opponent sleep.

Silver Crimson Wisteria: Tree of Life : Helps other trees and plants grow.

Golden Crimson Orchid: Orchid Cocoon : Wraps the opponent in fire in a form of a huge orchid, making the opponent unaboe to move.

Cæcus Sectis : Can cut through the opponents skin without them knowing, meaning 'blind cut' in Latin. Has an intense burning effect.

Katana Attacks

Yumiyo  
6  
Female  
Periwinkle Fur  
White Ear linings  
Silver Tail and Golden Dragon Mark (Arm)  
Aera


	2. Yuen's Descision to Train

**YUEN'S POV:**

I am so weak. I need to get steonger to be able to protect my comrades and to pay them back for all they have done for me. But still, the fact that I am standing here on behalf of my guild means that I am ready to fight. I don't need pity. But still, life is about learning right? And I am determined to learn more skills and awaken the power inside me. And so we can win the GMG again! I wasn't part ofthe last GMG, but I will try to improve so I can join. So, I have decided that I am going to train for around a year to improve my skills. But with who? Hmmmmm...

**NORMAL POV:**

~After a while of thinking~

'Ah maybe him!'

'No, no one would approve of it.'

' But he's been kind to me.'

' No , uh uh what are you thinking? '

'Well he's powerful... '

'He's Dangerous!'

'He didn't choose his life.'

'I'm warning you!'

The conversation kept going on Yuen's head for a while. She looked back to when she first met him.

~Flashback~

In Tenrou Island, after fighting for the S-Class mage, which Yuen at least managed to pass by doing all she can, she was EXTREMELY tried. She had used up all her magical energy fighting him. She walked through the opened door and rejoiced in her victory. Her victory wouldn't last long though...

*****BOOOM!***

The warning of the Fairy Tail members shot. An enemy was approaching. Yuen was really tired and couldn't move a finger. But she has to fight right?

"Yes, I will fight. For Fairy Tail!" Yuen said to Yumiyo.

"Yuen, please don't fight, you have to rest. Let's just make a run for it." Yumiyo said.

"N-nooo! I h-have to fight!"Yuen said struggling to get up.

"You can't even stand up. Face it. Ikuzo!" Yumiyo said as she dragged Yuen, flying up.

That's how much Yuen loves her guild. She would do anything to help protect her comrades. Yuen had tears in her eyes seeing her friends battle Grimorie Heart. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she got shot, hard in the gut. Yuen fell of Yumiyo and Yumiyo had lost consciousness from the impact of the attact. Yuens was worst however, she fell crashing down to the ground amplifying the impact and lost consciousness quickly...

* * *

**ZEREF'S POV:**

'Aw geez. Why did Grimorie Heart have to be here. Right, because of me. *sighs* I deserve to be dead. I don't know if Fairy Tail will survive, but I believe they will. Why did I have to learn all the black arts?'

When I was thinking about those stuff, suddenly I saw a girl falling down very quickly, out of consiousness. Mmmmmmm, damn you Grimorie Heart doing evil and stuff. They will repent later.

I quickly catched the girl from falling to the hard ground and set her head on my lap. Hmmm, she looks cute, sleeping peacefully. Though I know that she is very worried deep down, at least she can forget about that for a while. Probably her friends are searching for her and is very worried. But what can I do other than to tend to her wounds? It looks like she tired herself in the S-class mage test and she has no magical power to fight against Grimorie Heart.

I quickly ripped off a sheet of my cloth not thinking back and wrapping it around her wounds, carefully tending to her. Whoever who did this to her was going to pay.

Then I guess I won't wake her up yet, she has to rest. I thought about the past and all the killings. All of them are because of me. I frowned.  
"I don't deserve to be happy..."

Suddenly, she started to have conciousness.  
"Why don't you deserve to be happy? Everyone deserves to be happy. AND WHO ARE YOU!",the angel said.

I guess I must have startled her.  
"I saved you from falling down to the ground. And I don't deserve to be happy because of all the bad things I have done.. I'm sorry.." I frowned.

"Oh sorry. Arigato Gozaimasu! Everyone deserves to be happy. Even you. No matter how much bad you are, I can feel that you are sorry for all of them and you are asking for forgiveness. It may happen again, but you know in your heart that you don't want it. With all the bad things you _have_ done you are not happy. Be happy. I forgive you. There is no reason to be sorry." she said with a smile on her face, emphasizing the _have._

That made me smile. A pure smile I have never done in a hundred years. This girl was really my angel. If only she knew who I really was...

**YUEN'S POV:**

Free falling to the ground huh? Might not be as bad as it seems. Right now I am not worried. I was hoping someone would catch her. I wouldn't feel the pain, no, but when she wakes up she will. Hmmm...

Suddenly I heard a voice.  
"I don't deserve to be happy..."

I quickly shot up though it might be slow in the real world, it was what I could muster.  
"Why don't you deserve to be happy? Everyone deserves to be happy. AND WHO ARE YOU!", Who was he? But seriously though, I don't see why he doesn't deserve to be happy. Yes, I sense something evil in him, but there is the light that he is asking for forgiveness. I believe he is a good person even though I don't know him yet.

"I saved you from falling down to the ground. And I don't deserve to be happy because of all the bad things I have done.. I'm sorry..", he said with a frown.

* * *

Thanks for taking time to read this :) It's terrible, I know but yeah, I just write what comes to mind :) Cliffyyyy :) RnR! 3 ^_^


End file.
